Roadkill
by Dede42
Summary: A woman named Molly survives a car crash and is being chased by a dark spirit that hunts a stretch of road every number of years and finds the Winchesters investigating the same area. Can they save her, or will they all become victims of the dark spirit?
1. Chapter 1: A CLOSE CALL

Supernatural: Roadkill

A/N: Here's the next story, folks, and I hope you all are enjoying the current season of _Supernatural_ , 'cause I know I am.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: A CLOSE CALL**

" _The strangers shall fade away, and be afraid out of their close places_ _."_

 _Psalms 18:45_

Highway 41

Nevada…

It was a dark and stormy night, and the road that the car, containing Molly and David McNamara, was driving on was slick and wet; inside the car, the song _The House of the Rising Sun_ by _The Animals_ , was playing on the radio, Molly was driving and David was looking at a map with a flashlight.

"We're lost," Molly stated, keeping her eyes on the road.

David shook his head, turning the map around. "No, this is a short cut."

Molly sighed. "Babe, it's just that we've been on this road over an hour," she complained. "We haven't seen a single car."

David rolled his eyes. "Molly, I know how to read a frigging map. Okay?"

"We passed that gas station," Molly pointed out. "Let's just go ask someone."

"That was forty minutes ago," David protested. "We're not turning around."

"Come on," Molly moaned. "Isn't this argument a little archaic? Men _can_ ask directions these days."

David gave her a look of mock horror. "Oh, no, no, we can't," he said, turning the flashlight off. "It's against our genetic code. Look, I know _exactly_ where we are."

Molly glanced at him, her eyebrows raised. "Oh, yeah. Where?"

"Hwy 99, okay? It cuts right through," David told her, just as they passed a sign that read Highway 41, proving him wrong.

Molly gave her husband a skeptical look. "Highway 99?"

David sighed, not wanting to admit that he was wrong. "Okay so we're taking the scenic route."

Molly moaned, frustrated. "David. It's our anniversary and we're spending it stuck in the car."

"I know. I'm sorry," David apologized. "Hey, let me make it up to you, okay? Come here." He leaned over and nuzzled his wife on the neck.

"No," Molly protested, trying _very_ hard not to smile and kept her eyes on the road. "Stop. I'm mad at you."

David laughed, he knew his wife _too_ well. "Oh come on. Hey, you love me."

"No, I don't. You're a jerk," Molly laughed, unable to keep a straight face. "David, I mean it!" She then turned away from looking at the road to push her husband away.

David laughed. "Ha, ha." He then looked down the road and saw something. "Molly!"

A man was standing in the road in their direct path; Molly screamed and braced herself for impact.

"Look out!" David shouted.

Molly turned the wheel, just barely missing the man, and the car went off the road and down a steep edge; seconds later, the car smashed into a tree.

* * *

Inside the car, Molly _slowly_ woke up and saw that she was alone; mumbling her husband's name repeatedly, she carefully got out of the car. Looking around she began shouting for her husband, but got no response. Molly walked through the wintry bare forest still calling for her husband; after a while, she saw a small wooden building with a light on. Going over to the building, she knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Molly called out and then opened the door. "Hello?"

Walking inside she saw bloodstains and metal implements on the wall; the man from earlier was standing at the end of the room with his back to her, and so she couldn't see that his stomach was torn with his intestines showing.

"Sir?" Molly asked, glad that he was all right. "Sir, are you all right?"

The man turned and his face slowly transformed into rotting flesh and maggots, and she screamed, terrified.

* * *

Soon, Molly was running wildly through the forest with the pine trees grasping at her. She made it to the highway and saw a car in the distance at a curve; breathing hard, she ran out in the highway.

"Stop!" she shouted, waving at the oncoming car.

The car was the Impala and its' tires screeched as Dean, who was in the driver's seat, clearly surprised, and he was trying to stop the Impala. "Holy!"

After several nerve-wracking seconds, he managed to get the Impala stopped less than a foot from Molly; she was holding her hands out as if she could stop the vehicle that way, and she gasped, relieved they stopped.

"You've gotta help me," Molly cried as she ran over to the passenger side and began smacking her hand against the window urgently. "Please. Please."

Sam quickly rolled down his window. "All right, all right, calm down," he requested. "Calm down. Tell us what happened?"

* * *

A short while later, the Winchesters and Molly were standing out on the road and she was telling them about what'd happen.

"I swerved and we crashed," she explained. "And when I came to…uh, the car was wrecked. My husband was missing. I went looking for him, but that's when the man from the road, he started chasing me. He's…he…"

"Did he look like he lost a fight with a lawn mower?" Dean asked.

Molly stared at him, surprised. "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess," Dean responded, wincing when Liz elbowed him in the ribs.

"Behave, Dean," she ordered.

"Ma'am, what's your name?" Sam asked politely.

"Molly," Molly answered. "Molly McNamara."

"Molly, look. I think maybe you should come with us," Sam suggested. "We'll take you back into town."

Molly shook her head. "I can't. I have to find David. He might've gone back to the car."

"Well, we should get you somewhere safe first," Sam offered. "Dean, Liz, and I will come back here. We'll look for your husband."

Molly shook her head firmly. "No. I'm not leaving here without him." And the Winchesters gave each other worried looks. "Would you just take me back to my car, please?" she asked.

Dean shrugged as if the easiest thing to do was to give in to her wishes; Liz rolled her eyes, and Sam made a face and sighed.

"Of course. Come on."

* * *

They drove to the place where Molly had driven off the road; they got out and headed towards the steep edge.

"It's right over there," Molly told them; the Winchesters shined their flashlights and - they saw nothing but dirt and patches of snow. "I'm sure this where it was," she said, confused. "We hit that tree right there. This doesn't make any sense."

As the Winchesters shined their flashlights and looked into the forest for anything, Molly began to make her way down to the spot. Once she was out of earshot, Dean turned to Sam and Liz with a worried look.

"Dean, we gotta get out of here," Sam suggested, looking around warily. "Greeley could show up at any second."

"What are you gonna tell her?" Liz asked.

Sam sighed. "The truth."

Dean shook his head, not liking that idea. "She's gonna take off running in the other direction."

"Dean's right," Liz agreed. "And it won't help matters if she does."

Molly, having looked around the area, called up to them. "I know it sounds crazy, but I crashed into that tree. I don't know who could've taken it. It was totaled." And then realized just how frantic she sounded when she saw the uncertain looks on the Winchesters' faces; she tried to get a hold of her emotions and spoke more calmly as she climbed back up to them. "Please, you have to believe me."

"Listen, we do believe you, all right?" Sam told her reassuringly. "That's why we wanna get you out of here."

"But what about David?" Molly asked once she rejoined them. "Something must have happened. I have to get to the cops."

"Cops. That's a great idea," Dean agreed. "We'll take you down to the station ourselves, okay? So just come with us. It's the best way we can help you and your husband."

Molly took one final look at where the car should've been and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

Soon they were back on the road; the headlights were barely illuminating the icy road, and Molly was in the backseat with Liz.

"We were supposed to be in Lake Tahoe," Molly said wistfully, still thinking about her missing husband.

"You and David?" Sam asked.

Molly nodded. "It's our five-year anniversary."

Dean snorted. "A hell of an anniversary."

Molly sighed since it _wasn't_ the sort of anniversary that she wanted either. "Right before, we were having the dumbest fight. It's the only time we ever argue, when we're stuck in the car."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I know how that goes." Liz giggled while Dean gave Sam a grumpy look.

Molly smiled slightly, but then it faded. "You know the last thing I said to him? I called him a jerk. Oh, God. What if that's the last thing I said to him?" she wondered, scared.

"Molly," Sam said reassuringly. "We're gonna figure out what happened to your husband. I promise."

"We both promise," Liz agreed.

Molly grimaced but nodded; at that _exact_ moment, the radio spontaneously began to buzz and then play music…the same song that was playing in Molly's car earlier.

Dean stared at it, confused. "Did you?"

Both Sam and Liz shook their heads. "No."

Dean groaned. "Great. I was afraid you'd say that."

Molly leaned forward, troubled. "This song…"

"What?" Dean asked.

"It was playing when we crashed," she recalled.

Dean looked at Sam, who stared back as if he too realized something significant, and even Liz was worried. Sam swallowed when the music stopped and a voice crackled over the radio.

 _`"She's mine. She's mine. She's mine."`_

"What is that?" Molly asked.

"Trouble," Liz responded and then looked ahead. "Dean!"

Directly ahead, a man was standing in the highway directly in their path. Sam's eyes widened, Liz cringed, and Molly stared on in horror, afraid for the impending impact; only Dean remained unfazed by the fact that a man was in their lane.

"Hold on." He then pushed down on the accelerator; the Impala roared as it sped up, and both Sam and Liz braced themselves.

"What are you doing?" Molly asked, alarmed; seconds later, the Impala drove through the man and he turned into a cloud of black dust. All four of them turned around in shock of what happened. "What the? What the hell just happened?"

"Don't worry, Molly," Sam said confidently. "Everything's gonna be all right." And at that _exact_ moment, the Impala's engine began to cut out.

"You spoke a little too soon, Sammy," Dean grumbled, hating it when supernatural forces messed with his car while Liz groaned; he pulled the vehicle to the side of the road, and turned the ignition, but the engine wouldn't start. Both Sam and Liz were _extremely_ worried. "I don't think he's gonna let her leave."

The realization sank in and Molly leaned back in the seat, terrified.

* * *

After trying to get the engine started again, they got out of the car, and Dean went to open the trunk.

"This can't be happening," Molly moaned, doing her best not to freak out.

"Well, trust me," Dean told her. "It's happening." He got the weapon's trunk opened and wedged the sawed off shotgun in the corner to hold it open; Molly saw all the weapons and, visibly disturbed, she backed away.

"Well, okay," Molly stammered. "Thanks for helping, but I think I got it covered from here." And she turned to leave.

Sam went after her. "Wait, Molly, wait a minute."

Molly shook her head. "Just leave me alone."

"No. You have to listen to me," Sam pleaded.

Molly kept walking. "Just stay away."

Sam sighed. "It wasn't a coincidence that we found you, all right?"

Molly stopped and looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"We weren't just cruising for chicks when we ran into you, sister," Dean explained as he and Liz joined Sam. "We were already out here. Hunting."

"Hunting for what?" Molly asked, and Sam was about to answer-

"Ghosts," Dean said simply, turned and headed back to the Impala, wincing when Liz smacked the back of his head as she followed; Sam shot an exasperated look at his brother.

"Don't sugarcoat it for her."

Molly stared at them like they all were crazy. "You're nuts."

Dean turned back at that. "Really? About as nuts as a vanishing guy with his guts spilling out?" he then grinned and shrugged when Molly didn't respond. "You know what you saw."

"Oh, stop it, Dean," Liz complained and the two of began bickering.

Sam was upset at how callous Dean was acting and how troubled Molly was. "We think his name is Jonah Greeley," he explained. "He was a local farmer that died 15 years ago on this highway."

Molly shook her head. "Just stop."

"One night a year, on the anniversary of his death he haunts this road," Sam continued, ignoring her request. "That's why we're here Molly. To try and stop him."

Molly wasn't buying this explanation. "Yeah, I suppose this ghost made my car disappear too."

"Crazier things have happened, huh?" Dean remarked, breaking off his argument with Liz.

"You know what? I'm all filled up on crazy," Molly told them, fed up. "I'm gonna get the cops myself."

Dean sighed, not liking where this was going. "I don't mean to be harsh, but I don't think you're gonna get too far."

Molly frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that Plan A was trying to get you out of here," Liz explained. "Obviously, that didn't go over too well with, uh, Farmer Roadkill."

"Molly we're telling you the truth," Sam said seriously. "Greeley's not gonna let you leave this highway."

Molly stared at them stunned. ""You're se…? You're serious about this, aren't you?"

Dean nodded. "Deadly."

Sam also nodded. "Every year, Greeley finds someone to punish for what happened to him. Tonight, that person is you."

Molly was shocked. "Why me? I didn't do anything?"

Sam shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Some spirits only see what they want."

"So you're saying this Greeley, he took my husband?" Molly asked, when they didn't answer, she immediately assumed the worst. "Oh, God."

Both Dean and Liz stoically glanced away from Molly to Sam, who sighed again.

"Molly, look, we're gonna help, all right? But first, you gotta help us."

Dean nodded at Sam's handling of the situation and grinned, while Liz rolled her eyes at her twin's antics.

"Help you?" Molly repeated "How?"

* * *

Some time later, Molly led them back to the hunting cabin, and Dean flashed his light inside.

"This is it," she confirmed, peering through the doorway. "This is where I saw him."

Cautiously, Dean stepped into the building, looking around. "Must have been his hunting cabin," he remarked, noting the bloodstains and the equipment on the walls. "Huh. Seems like a real sweet guy."

After searching around outside, both Sam and Liz made their way into the building.

"No markers or headstones outside."

"You're looking for Greeley's grave?" Molly asked, surprised.

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Molly didn't understand. "Why?"

"So we can dig up the corpse and salt and burn it," Dean answered.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure. Naturally."

"It's a way to get rid of a spirit," Liz explained.

"And that'll save David?" Molly asked, still thinking about her missing husband.

Sam shrugged. "Well, this is what'll help both of you. Provided there's a corpse to be found."

"So how do we find it?" Molly asked.

"I'm not sure," Sam admitted. "After Greeley died, his wife claimed the body. That's the last anyone saw of her. Good guess she brought him back here. But they had a thousand acres. He could be buried anywhere on them."

Molly was amazed by all of this. "So this is really what you guys do. You're like Ghostbusters."

"Yeah, minus the jumpsuits," Dean agreed. "Look, lady, this is a fascinating conversation and all but this highway's only haunted once a year. And we got till sunup to wrap this thing up. What do you say we move it along? Okay? Great." And he then went back outside.

Liz rolled her eyes and looked at Molly, who looked mildly annoyed by Dean's attitude. "If you want to smack him, Molly, be my guest." And Molly smiled.

"What are we looking for?" Molly asked as they left the hunting cabin, both Dean and Liz going to the left while she and Sam went to the right.

"Greeley's house," Sam answered. "Maybe he's buried there. Look for roads or paths or something. Stay close."

Molly nodded. "Yeah. Okay."

* * *

As they walked through the woods, the wind picked up a bit, and she heard a faint whispering. _`"Molly. Help me. Molly."`_

Molly started, turned, and began following the whisperings, thinking that it was her husband. "David? David? David?" and went deeper into the forest, losing sight of Sam.

Suddenly, Greeley grabbed Molly, and she shrieked; just as suddenly both Dean and Liz were there with their shotguns to Greeley's head.

"Whoops," Dean said and they pulled the triggers; the rock salt exploded from the guns and Greeley dematerialized, dropping the terrified woman. Molly gasped and in a daze got up off the ground; Sam, having heard the gunshots, ran to the scene.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked, helping Molly up. "Just take it easy, all right? You're gonna see David again. You will."

Both Dean and Liz were checking the area and found something. "Hey. Follow the creepy brick road." And they pointed their flashlights at a crumbling brick path that ran through the trees.

Sam nodded to Molly. "Go ahead." And they followed after the twins.

* * *

A/N: And that's it for the first chapter. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: TAKEN!

Supernatural: Roadkill

A/N: Happy early Thanksgiving! So, with Thanksgiving being tomorrow, I've decided to post this a day early since the odds are that I probably won't be able to post this tomorrow like I normally do.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: TAKEN!**

" _For man also knoweth not his time: as the fishes that are taken in an evil net, and as the birds that are caught in the snare; so_ _are_ _the sons of men snared in an evil time, when it falleth suddenly upon them_ _."_

 _Ecclesiastes 9:12_

"Those things shoot rock salt?" Molly asked Sam as they continued along the brick path, referring to the guns that the Winchesters were carrying.

Sam nodded. "Yep."

"And plain salt keeps away spirits?" Molly asked, recalling what'd happen to Greeley when Dean and Liz had shot him.

Sam shrugged. "Simple remedies are always the best," he commented. "Most cultures, salt's a symbol of purity so it repels impure and unnatural things. Same reason you throw it over your shoulder."

Soon they reached the end of the path, and saw a dilapidated house just ahead of them.

Dean sighed. "You know, just once I'd like to round the corner and see a nice house."

* * *

Sam and Molly went into the house while Dean and Liz checked the outside before joining them inside.

"Any headstones outside?" Sam asked.

"Yeah right," Dean scoffed as he and Liz tossed their bags on the couch. "Is it _ever_ that easy?"

Sam sighed. "No, I guess not."

Dean moved past Sam and spotted a flight of stairs heading up. "You two check upstairs," he ordered. "See if you can find notes or records where he's buried. Liz and I will check down here."

Sam nodded. "All right." And both he and Molly headed up the stairs.

Once they were out of hearing range, Liz followed Dean into the kitchen. "This has to be the _strangest_ case by far. I mean, what do we do when it's time to tell her the truth?"

Dean shrugged. "I've _no_ idea, Liz. No idea _at_ all."

* * *

Sam and Molly entered the attic and saw that there was documents scattered all over the floor.

"Great," Sam muttered as he knelt down and began going through them.

Molly explored the room and picked up a scrapbook by the window. "Look at this," she said as she sat down on the bed and Sam joined her; they opened the book and found photos, letters, and other stuff inside. "It's Greeley and his wife," she remarked and stopped on a page that had a piece of paper on it. "It's a love letter he wrote her." And she began reading it to herself.

 _Dearest Marion,_

 _It has been a while since I have written one of these to you. Perhaps the last one was before you and I were wed. Last night as I was looking at the moon I thought I saw your face in it. I can't remember to a day I have not known you. That there was once a world where the sun rose and set and I did not know you were breathing under it. I sometimes take a walk through the hills and over that lookout the one high up around the five curves and I just look out the sky and feel so lucky have met you. I don't know what my life would be without marrying. I hope that life treats us well. Your heart and my heart make a whole. I feel my wants travel through life as me. I am lost without you to wake up to every morning and hold every night. I don't know who I am._

 _You are my queen._

 _All my love_

 _Jonah, xxxooo_

"My god it's beautiful," she gasped and looked at Sam, confused. "I don't understand how a guy like this can turn into that monster."

Sam wasn't sure either, but he _did_ have a theory. "Uh…spirits like Greeley are, uh, like wounded animals. Lost. In so much pain that they lash out."

Molly didn't understand. "Why? Why are they here?"

"Well there's some part of them that's keeping them here," Sam explained. "Like their remains, or, um…unfinished business."

"Unfinished business?" Molly repeated.

"It could be revenge," Sam suggested. "It could be love or hate. Whatever it is, they just hold on too tight. Can't let go. So they are trapped. Caught in the same loops. Replaying the same tragedies over and over."

Molly raised her eyebrows. "You sound almost sorry for them."

Sam shrugged. "Well, they weren't evil people. You know, the…A lot of them were good. Just something happened to them. Something they couldn't control."

"Sammy's always getting a little J. Love Hewitt when it comes to things like this," Dean said from the doorway, surprising them, Liz standing right behind him. "Me, I don't like them and I sure as hell ain't making apologies for them. There's nothing down stairs. You find anything?"

Sam looked around at the scattered papers and sighed as his siblings entered. "Uh, just about every piece of mail or receipt they ever had. Looked through a couple, but nothing about a grave so far."

"Great," Liz grumbled.

Dean wandered around and spotted something behind a desk.

"What?" Sam asked.

"There's something behind here," Dean answered. "Here." He tossed his gun to Sam and, with Liz's help, moved the desk out of the way. Dean then stooped down and examined a small door that was in the wall; he then hit on it, but it didn't budge. "It's locked from the inside." He then stood up, turned around, kicked the door twice to open it, and crawled through after Sam handed him his gun.

"It smells like old lady in here," Dean muttered as Sam, Liz, and Molly came in; soon his flashlight landed on a dried out corpse. It appeared to be a woman who had hung herself. "And that would explain why," he added while Molly gasped and Liz grimaced. "Well, now we know why nobody ever saw her again."

"She didn't want to live without him," Molly realized.

Sam went over to the corpse and grabbed a chair that he set in front of it. "Dean, Liz, give me a hand," he requested.

Dean stared at him, unnerved while Liz sighed and went over to help. "Really?"

Molly looked between them, confused. "What are you going to do?"

Sam gave Dean a pointed look. "We can't leave her like this." And climbed onto the chair.

Dean frowned. "Why not?"

"She deserves to be put to rest, Dean," Liz stated.

Dean groaned and walked over. "Son of a…" and while he and Liz carefully grabbed the corpse, Sam pulled out his switchblade and began cutting the rope.

* * *

Back outside, the Winchesters finished digging a grave and placed the wrapped corpse in it while Molly watched.

"So if you manage to put Greeley to rest too, what happens to him?" she asked.

"Lady, that answer is _way_ beyond our pay grade," Dean joked as he, Sam, and Liz grabbed the shovels and began shoveling dirt into the grave.

Molly could tell that Dean was avoiding the question. "You hunt these things but you don't know what happens to them?"

Dean shrugged. "They never come back. That's all that matters."

"After they let go of whatever is keeping them here, they just go," Liz told her. "I hope someplace better, but we don't know. No one does."

Molly still didn't really understand. "What happens when you burn their bones?"

"Uhm." Sam wasn't sure either, but he gave it a try. "Well, my dad used to say that it was like death for ghosts, you know? But the truth is, we still don't know, not for sure. I guess that's why we all hold onto life so hard. Even the dead. We're all just scared of the unknown."

Molly crouched and peered into the slowly filling grave. "The only thing I'm scared of is losing David," she said honestly. "I have to see him again. I _have_ to." And she missed the look that the Winchester exchanged.

* * *

Back in the house, the Winchesters were keeping watch in the living room, and Molly was in the kitchen, still looking at the scrapbook.

Sam watched her for several seconds and then went over to Dean, who was sitting in a chair, looking out the window. "I think we should tell her about her husband."

Dean shook his head. "We can't."

"Dean, it's cruel, letting her pine for him like this," Sam protested. "I don't like keeping her in the dark."

"I'm with Sam," Liz agreed, leaning against one of the walls. "We _need_ to tell her."

"It's for her own good," Dean said seriously, standing up. "I know you both feel guilty, but lets just stick to the plan. Lets get her out of here, then we'll tell."

"Tell me what?" Molly asked, making their start and turn. "What aren't you telling me?"

The Winchesters couldn't answer.

"It's about David," she realized. "You know what happened to him."

"Molly-" Sam began.

"Sam, don't," Dean ordered.

"Don't what?" Molly asked angrily. "Don't tell me because I'll mess up your hunt? You don't _care_ about me _or_ my husband."

"That's not true," Liz protested.

Molly raised her eyebrows, fully skeptical. "Really? Then whatever it is, tell me, please." Sam couldn't find the words; just then, there was radio static and then the station tuned to the song. "He's coming," she whispered fearfully.

"Stay with her," Dean ordered and he and Liz went into the kitchen; looking around they followed the music and uncovered an old cobwebby jukebox playing.

Liz glanced at the base of the jukebox and noticed something. "Look at this." And they both knelt down to examine the cord, which was frayed and in two, and they both sighed. "I'm almost expecting a kid in a gas mask to show up and ask the question, "Are you my mummy?"." And Dean grimly chuckled at the _Doctor Who_ reference.

They both stood, however, when the wind began blowing outside, and they saw frost covering up a glass window leaving the words "She's Mine" visible.

* * *

Back in the living room Sam moved to check on his siblings, leaving Molly near the window; seconds later Greeley broke through the window and grabbed her from behind, causing her to scream as she was pulled outside.

"Dean! Liz!" Sam shouted, turning back. "He's got Molly!"

The Winchesters jumped out the broken window and raced through the forest looking for Molly; by the time they reached a clearing, they were unable to find either Greeley _or_ Molly. This _wasn't_ a good sign.

"This guy _is_ persistent," Dean complained as they returned to the house to retrieve their gear and, hopefully, find a clue as to where Greeley would take Molly, _and_ where they could find Greeley's remains.

" _And_ annoying," Liz added.

Sam nodded, although he was only half-listening. "We gotta find Molly."

"We gotta find Greeley's bones," Dean corrected, grabbing his bag and glanced out the broken window while Liz got her bag. "And, uh, no pressure or anything but we got _less_ than two hours before sunrise."

Sam sighed since he knew that was true and glanced over at the open scrapbook, noticing something. "Hey!" and he picked it up.

"What do you got?" Liz asked as she and Dean joined him.

Sam was examining the photo of Greeley and his wife next to the hunting cabin. "Uh, February 6, 1992."

"That was like two weeks before the accident, wasn't it?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I mean, it looks like the hunting cabin but I _swear_ there's a tree there right where they're standing." He then remembered something and felt like kicking himself. "Oh. I should have thought of it."

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's an old country custom, Dean, Liz," Sam responded. "Planting a tree as a grave marker."

Dean stared at him for a moment, amazed. "You're like a walking encyclopedia of weirdness." And walked away, barely avoiding Liz's attempt to kick his leg.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know."

* * *

A/N: Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess which _Doctor Who_ episode I quoted in this chapter. R &R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: THE TRUTH

Supernatural: Roadkill

A/N: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and are getting ready for Christmas, and I'm sending out a pray to the families of the victims in California.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _Supernatural_ or _Criminal Minds_ ; I just own the characters that I happen to create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: THE TRUTH**

" _O send out thy light and thy truth: let them lead me; let them bring me unto thy holy hill, and to thy tabernacles_ _."_

 _Psalms 43:3_

Back at the hunting cabin, Molly's hands were tied to a hook that was hanging from the ceiling, and her feet were just barely touching the floor.

"Where's David?" she demanded, struggling with the ropes while Greeley walked around her. "What did you do to him?"

Greeley smirked as he faced her. _`"You shouldn't worry about him anymore."`_

Molly stared at him, suspecting the worse. "Oh, my God."

 _`"You should worry about yourself,"`_ Greeley told her, leaning in close.

"I didn't do _anything_ to you," Molly protested.

Greeley raised his eyebrows, bemused…almost as if he'd heard this before. _`"Oh?"`_

"No," Molly confirmed. "I know about your wife. Hurting me won't bring her back."

 _`"My wife is gone,"`_ Greeley agreed sadly. _`"All I got left is hurting you."`_ And then he scratched her just below her collarbone, making her scream in pain.

"Please," Molly cried. "Please, just let me go."

 _`"Go?"`_ Greeley repeated and laughed. _`"You're not gonna leave. You're_ never _gonna leave."`_ And then he clawed her stomach, making her scream again, drawing more blood.

* * *

The Winchesters arrived outside the hunting lodge and they could hear Molly's screams and they could also see her through the window.

"Go get Molly," Sam told Dean, who nodded and headed for the door; Sam and Liz then headed towards the tree with a pair of shovels.

* * *

Molly was crying as Greeley's face began changing again – only to have a shotgun blast get him from behind; he disappeared, revealing Dean behind him holding his sawed off shotgun.

"Oh, thank God."

Dean smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Call me Dean." And then Greeley reappeared directly behind him with an evil smile; he spun around, only to have the spirit telekinetically slash his face. "This guy is really pissing me off," he growled.

Dean turned to face him, only to have Greeley telekinetically throw him across the room, and into the nearest wall, forcing him to drop his gun. Test dummy and punching bag time again.

* * *

Outside, Sam and Liz were digging up the tree as fast as they could, and soon found some bones.

* * *

Dean tried to move, but Greeley kept him pinned; smiling evilly, he summoned a knife from the wall and headed toward his new target.

* * *

 _`"Sam! Liz! Hurry up!"`_

Hearing their brother's shout, Sam and Liz worked furiously, pouring gasoline and salt over the bones; Sam then lighted a match and tossed it in.

* * *

Still pinned, Dean continued to struggle with Greeley, clutching the spirit's wrists in an attempt to keep the knife away and to keep the guy from strangling him, too.

* * *

Sam and Liz watched as the flames engulfed the bones.

* * *

Suddenly, Greeley pulled away as he began to burn from the feet up. He screamed, completely goes up in flames, and the knife he was holding fell to the floor point down.

Dean exchanged a stunned look with Molly, who was gaping, and then slumped slightly, glad that the evil spirit was _finally_ gone.

* * *

After freeing Molly, they returned to the highway and walked toward the Impala, which Dean reached first.

"Oh, baby, it's been a _long_ night," he told the car, pulling the driver's side door open and got in.

"Not over yet," Liz reminded him, opening her own door, tossed their bags in, and got in too.

Sam turned to Molly, who was looking exhausted. "All right, lets get you out of here."

Molly shook her head, her arms folded. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened to my husband."

Sam was at a loss for words. "Molly."

"All this time I've been looking for him and you knew that…" Molly swallowed. "You _knew_ that Greeley killed him, didn't you?" Sam sighed. "He's dead."

Sam shook his head. "No, Molly. David's alive."

Molly stared at him, confused. "What? You're sure."

Sam nodded. "I'm sure." He then smiled. "We'll take you to him. C'mon."

Molly smiled in shock and happiness, and got into the backseat of the Impala with Liz. Dean was already in the driver's seat. Molly sat in the back, hugged Liz, and then let out a little laugh of relief.

* * *

Roughly an hour before sunrise the Impala pulled to a stop across the street from a nice-looking house.

"He's in that house," Sam told Molly, "right there."

Molly stared at the house, confused since she didn't recognize it. "I don't understand."

"You will," Liz told her.

Dean looked at Sam questioning if they were ready. Sam sorrowfully met Dean's glance. Sighing, Dean finally got out the car, and Sam, Liz, and Molly followed suit.

Molly rushed up the walk toward the lit house, anxious and expectant. Inside, David was calmly making coffee the kitchen in a night robe as if it was any ordinary night, and this left her confused.

"That's…not…" she stammered, for David appeared more heavy set than youthful as he slowly poured coffee and picked up the newspaper on the counter. "It can't be."

Sam was really torn up at this point, and even Dean and Liz were looking regretful.

Molly watched as David turned, and a huge smile washed over his face as a dark haired woman in a bathrobe lovingly came up to him, and they kissed. Now both confused and disgusted, she turned to the Winchesters for answers.

"What's happening?" she demanded. "Who _is_ that?"

The Winchesters didn't know where to begin.

"That's David's wife," Sam finally answered, now regretting doing this. Molly tried to process what was said about her husband; she turned back to look at the house and then back to the Winchesters. "We're sorry, Molly."

Molly shook her head, indicating that she didn't understand.

"Fifteen years ago, you and your husband hit Jonah Greeley with your car," Liz explained. "David survived."

"What are you saying?" Molly asked, dreading the truth.

"We're saying that there isn't just _one_ spirit haunting Highway 41," Dean responded. "There are two. Jonah Greeley and you."

Sam nodded. "For the past 15 years, one night a year you've been appearing on that highway."

"No, that's impossible," Molly protested. "It was our anniversary, February 22nd-"

"1992," Sam finished.

Molly nodded. "Yes."

"Molly, it's 2007," Dean told her.

Molly stared at them for a moment and then _finally_ began to process what was happening as the puzzle pieces fell into place, and the Winchesters explained.

* * *

 _`"'The Winchesters were driving down Highway 41.'_

 _`"'All right, tell me about Highway 41," Dean requested.'_

 _`"'Twelve accidents over 15 years," Sam told him and Liz, reading from some papers. "Five of them fatal. All of them happening on the same night."_

 _`"'What are we looking at?" Liz asked. "Interstate dead zone? Phantom hitchhiker? What?'_

 _`"'Not quite," Sam admitted. "I mean, year after year, witnesses said the same thing made them crash. A woman appearing in the middle of the road being chased by a man covered in blood.'_

 _`"'Dean raised his eyebrows at that. "Two spooks?'_

 _`"'Sam shrugged since it was as good a guess as anything.'"`_

 _`"'Dean and Liz were looking over Sam's shoulder as they checked the microfilm; looking through the headlines of the Nevada City newspapers, they found what they needed, "Tragic Accident Kills 2 on Highway 41. There were two dark pictures, and Greeley was immediately recognizable. Dean nodded that they are the right track.'"`_

 _`"'David had a tortured look on his face as he talked to the Winchesters.'_

 _`"'Now where is Molly buried?" Dean asked.'_

 _`"'She-She wasn't buried anywhere," David told them. "She was cremated.'"`_

 _`"'The Winchesters walked out of the house, wearing their insurance men bad suit and coat disguises.'_

 _`"'So much for burning her bones," Dean grumbled.'_

 _`"'Both Sam and Liz nodded. "Yeah, but then what's keeping her here?'"`_

 _`"'Molly was waking up in the totaled car.'"`_

 _`"'Molly!'"`_

 _`"'Greeley was in the road and_ _Molly was screaming.'"`_

 _`"'Molly shook her head remembering the car going down the steep hill, and smashing into a tree, activating the airbags. She sat in the crashed car.'"`_

 _`"'Some spirits only see what they want.'"`_

 _`"'Molly got out of the car, wandered around the forest calling for her husband, was running from Greeley; she reached the highway and saw the Impala in the distance, and she was soon running onto the road and in front of the car.'_

 _`"'Stop! Stop!'_

 _`"'Holy!" Dean shouted and stopped the_ _Impala in time and Molly was relieved.'_

 _`"'_ _You have to help me," Molly gasped, moving around the car.'_

 _`"'The Winchesters sat in the car, stunned, watching her and realizing something.'_

 _`"'Dean, Liz," Sam said slowly. "I don't think she knows she's dead.'_

 _`"'Both Dean and Liz looked at him in disbelief, and then jumped when Molly pounded on the window.'_

 _`"'Please. Open up, please?'_

 _`"'Sam rolled down the window. "Okay. All right, alright, just calm down. Tell us what happened.'"`_

 _`"'What are you going to tell her?" Liz asked.'_

 _`"'The truth.'_

 _`"'She's going to take off running in the other direction," Dean pointed out.'"`_

 _`"'Some spirits hold on too tight. Can't let go.'"`_

* * *

Molly was sitting on the walkway, stunned as the truth finished sinking in, and the Winchesters were watching her with compassion on their faces.

"And Greeley?" she asked quietly.

"Each year he punishes somebody for his death," Sam explained, only with the full truth this time. "Uh, chasing them, torturing them. And each year that somebody is you."

Molly shook her head, still confused. "But I don't remember any of it."

"Because you couldn't see the truth Molly," Liz told her.

"So that's why he won't let me off the highway," Molly realized. "Because I…killed him…I killed us both." She then looked up at them. "Why didn't you tell me when you first saw me? Why wait until now?"

Dean shrugged. "You wouldn't have believed us."

Molly frowned. "And you needed me for bait." And Dean looked away embarrassed.

"Well, we needed you," Sam corrected.

"David," Molly whispered, standing up.

"Molly, we brought you here so you could move on," Liz reminded her.

Molly shook her head, swallowing. "No, I have to tell him."

"Tell him what?" Sam asked. "That you love him? That you're sorry? Molly, he already knows that. Look, if you want to go in there, we're not gonna stop you."

"Yeah," Dean agreed, "but you are going to freak him right out…for life."

Molly was both upset and conflicted.

"David's already said his goodbyes, Molly," Liz told her gently. "Now it's your turn. This is _your_ unfinished business."

"What am I supposed to do?" Molly asked tearfully.

"Just…let go…of David, of everything," Sam suggested. "You do that, we think you'll move on."

"But you don't know where?" Molly asked.

"No. But Molly you don't belong here," Sam told her regretfully. "Haven't you suffered long enough? It's time. It's time to go."

After a moment, Molly choked back a sob and nodded; she looked towards Dean, who looked down not wanting to face her tears. She then looked at Sam and Liz, who nodded in encouragement. Molly then turned and stepped away from the Winchesters, toward the end of the street; the sun began to shine as it rose through the trees and houses.

Molly stepped forward, step by step toward the light, which was fracturing its' way through the trees at the end of the street; the light became almost blinding as she walked into full view of the sun. The sun was bright on her face as she looked up in awe and fear; letting go of her fear, she closed her eyes as the sun becomes unbearably bright, engulfing her from the chest outward. Molly's body became consumed as the light broke her form up, and then she was gone and the light didn't appear dazzling. It was now a normal dawn.

"I guess she wasn't so bad…for a ghost," Dean remarked once it was apparent that she was gone, and both Sam and Liz didn't speak still awash with emotion. "Do you think she's really going to a better place?"

"I hope so," Sam answered.

"Same here," Liz agreed.

"I guess we'll never know," Dean commented. "Not until we take the plunge ourselves, huh?"

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't really matter, Dean. Hope is kind of the whole point."

"Well, when it does come, I rather go upstairs instead of downstairs," Liz said honestly.

Dean nodded, he _fully_ agreed with that. "All right, Haley Joel." He patted Sam on the back. "Lets hit the road." He then walked off with Liz, and Sam touched on the pain briefly before taking another long look at the end of the street where the sun was still rising.

Soon, they all were walking toward the Impala, which was still across the street; Dean reached the driver's side first and got in; Sam and Liz both got in as well, and they headed off for another adventure, somewhere else within the United States.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of this story, see you all for the next one. R&R everyone!


End file.
